


Scavengers

by SSminos



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Adventures in the WAP and mental delusions.





	1. I…Grimlock

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic in english so I have some little difficult in write it, sorry for my bad english, too trying this kind of experience is interesting.
> 
> This story is a translation from one of my fics I have in spanish, these chapter are drabbles uhh but not really drabbles (?)
> 
> Transformers does not be my owned, they belong to Hasbro
> 
> WARNING: death, violence and explicit language and very but very hard gore… and character OC  
> NOTE!!: I consider a Swoop as female, a woman, hell yeah, change my mind (joke)

**¿Who I am?**

That sensation was strange and foreign, a brief moment of warmth lodged in his spark that reassured him but in an instant that feel go away, leaving him.

¿Where did go that warmth?

He try to find it but he can't being able to do it, so his mind fall again losing in the adrift all around losing in that place whatever where could be in, also sometimes he doesn´t care about it because he don’t really remember the reason of why that thing was so be important for him... he only forget that.

He wander and wander, looking to the light and quiet in nothing in the ahead, itself lost in a deep trance until something takes him out up from his lethargy of mental lost, but just a few of minutes to return again in his trance.

And soon he remembered though a few moment he really don’t being alone in that place, he be accompanied, in an completely unknown place and in fact he is in some place locked in against his will... or maybe not or maybe yes, all those thoughts were very confusing for Grimlock.

He kept his attention in that voice who don't stop in call him but again he can´t understands the words, Grimlock looks around the room and kept his look in that mech in front of him. Grimlock smells the mech, he can and that´s was the may how he can notice the nervous and scared that mech felts… ¿but scared of what? Asked itself, he ignore it, he does not care about it, the other one keep talking him until Grimlock let out a growl in answer and turning half body to kept his look fierce red in the mech, the lighting red in his visor shining so intimidating focused on Krok who took a step back and swallowing with difficult and not daring to look away in the big dinobot, putting aside the great desire of running far away in the hall for his life.

Grimlock only just sees the other mech trying to moving his mouth in intelligible words, short and careful, showing thing for Grimlock but the dinobot still focus in one nervous Krok.

Krok doubt a little keeping silent, though, he have a foreboding that quiet moment mean a bad sign coming from that dinobot, so he slowly ducked in the floor and leaving an cube with energon of he could gather in his travel in the ship, the amount liquid was not really much or nothing really in compared the tanks for mechas of large size and heavy to needs it as Grimlock to be supplied but was something, at least he could drink energon and not have the tank empty. Grimlock not even move and keep watching so closely until Krok step back and not bothering in close the door walked so quick in the hall far away of there, there is when Grimlock moves but ignoring the energon´s cube he turned back to wall and start to rip in the wall with his claw the cold metal surface some letters, letters coming into his head, initial names he want to remember so hard he keep on engrave, trying in focused in the letters and not forget them again.

Lost in the notion of time he stops writing and hold his forehead against wall falling in recharge dream, there sit in bunk bed very deep in sleep.

And he keep sleep there until woke up or at least one sound did it, Grimlock does not move in his site with the forehead against wall and as an automaton he trying in remember what are do doing or where he was, losing again in the black lagoon that is his damaged and broken mind.

Fulcrum cursed low voice looking in the floor the spilled energon and the cube with which he trip on in middle of door, so very lamenting for the wasted the precious food, he look at Grimlock who still be face to the wall. He don’t likes the idea to be close of that mentally unstable dinobot neither for couple of meters but he need to do had to do, the reason the why he was be sending first in that place... taking a breath deep and walking a head he take the door and close for keep on the dinobot inside because the crew want take a couple hours out of ship and they did not want in risk to have a dinobot free around the ship without someone watching him.

While close the door Fulcrum stops a moment take his time in look at Grimlock´s back and his expression changed a bit of pity, looking who was a veteran warrior inside in that state, so very lost in itself in his damaged mind.

-well at least, you will be our currency we will have with the Autobots, they want you back-

For a moment Fulcrum did not believe in his own words having a dash memory about what Krok and Crankcase talking about the Grimlock´s actions and the big tension he had in his own fraction.

-I suppose they still want you... ¿they do it? –

He does not have answer.

He sigh and finished closed the door, making sure in introduced the security code and leave the site.

 

 


	2. Claustrophobia

 

Misfire and Fulcrum quickly threw themselves to the ground avoiding being hitting by the bunk flying over their heads and crushed against the wall, they both get up with an expression of shock in their faces and see a crazed Grimlock destroying everything around.

-¡¿what´s going on?!-said Krok from the other side in the hall and peeking in the wall, he is so near where the dinobot is.

-¡he became crazy!-said Fulcrum.

-¿¡Why!?-

-¡I don’t know, but Misfire was hurt!-

-¡I am not! I fine, really, is just a little hit-

Grimlock moves to the next runner and push away with his heavy body everything on his way all front of him, and gives at couple of sec for Fulcrum to take Misfire's arm on his shoulders and lift him from the ground.

Misfire´s jaw tighten so hard in keep back a scream and using his left hand for press the open wound in the abdomen while he try to hold the step ahead and get to where Krok is.

-he´s losing much energy, we need have to take him with Spinister-said the captain.

-But… ¿what with the dinobot?-Fulcrum go in alarm state-¿we leave that thing free to destroy the ship?-

Krok give them a stern look and peek in the hall where he can see at Grimlock growl with his hands press both sides of his head and roaring as beast.

-He looks kinda calm now-

-¡¿calm?! ¡¿he looks calm to you?!-Fulcrum point to the dinobot.

-¡takes Misfire and get out of here now!-said an order-I´ll take this myself, putting the dinobot in the cell-

-Break a leg-

Now Krok looked surprised and upset at Misfire who shows his pretty smile with pink energon spilling from his mouth and dripping.

-¿What? In the planet earth this phrase means good luck-

-Just take him- he said an order again, annoying because that seeker be so very madness of his broken circuits that the dinobot.

-Captain, in case if you die ¿Can I take your spare parts and tank filtration as my own?- the jet smile with apparent charm and innocent, Fulcrum still does not like the idea of cannibalism between mechas in particular Krok´s crew since the first day he join in the WAP, some memories went in his mind and he feel sickness.

-we talking later about it, Misfire-

 

 


	3. Prison

 

-we can´t leave him so much time locked there-

-…-Krok just keep silent.

-¿you saw when it happened last time? He hates being locked-

-I´m not crazy to allow that beast out of the cell-said Crankcase piloting the ship with annoying and bad mood.

-he have one month locked there-Misfire keep insisting-later or soon one of us will have to go and under in the storage-

-I can fly perfectly fine, in my way-

-The ship needs fuel-said Krok-and the dinobot were locked in the storage chamber, with the fuel-he point it.

-The tank has the sufficient amount fuel to continue, find a habitable planet and it lands-

-Crashing better said-

-¿what’s are you said Misfire?-the pilot growl so low-¡You! All of us, YOU were the genius who want to bring the fucking autobot with us aboard in the ship-

-¡he will be us currency to change!-with a big smile in his face-It’s a dinobot, Optimus will want back one of his powerful warrior and we does not being exiled from Cyberthon ¿I'm right? With our feat to give the leader Autobot his best warrior in one piece-

-physically yes, mentally no-said Spinister.

-Bah, you are idiot-Crankase continued-If Optimus will want back him soo tell me ¿why the Autobot never but ever tried to takes him back with them? ¿why did not they look for it knowly the place where he was? I mean, is Garrus 9 ¿hello Misfire? Spark´s signal are track down-

Everybody kept silent, a one large and uncomfortable silent’s.

-Well... uhh, the ship still needs the fuel-

-I said no-

An alarm is active in the control panel, Crankcase ignored it and continues piloting.

-¿hello, hello? ¿Hi anyone there?-said Spinister with the channel communication activated, believing that alarm being his communication and not the ship´s control panel-if is anyone there, answers ¿heeello?-

Krok closed his optical and leave low sigh, tighten his hands.

-Crankcase... ¿how much fuel is in the reserve line?-

-…-

-Crankcase-

-10% damn it, Primus-

-Fine... that´s mean, we could be stranded in middle of nowhere in less one half an hour, if we do not do something-

-¡Free Grimlock!-said Misfire.

-¡¡No!!-Crankcase and Fulcrum shouted.

-I vote for yes-

-you do not have any idea what we are talking, Spinister- Crankcase bellowed, while Spinister is entertained disarming piece by piece a device he found only because he have curious to see what´s inside of that thing.

-Everybody says no, so I say yes, I think it´s fair vote-

-and with me are two votes-Misfire smile with his wings move with emotion.

-Captain, you have the last word-

Krok meditated patiently what the pilot said.

 

 


	4. Enemy fraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Josefo Judas for help me in chapter corrections!
> 
> too in this part, imagine Grimlock version Jurassic park

 

Krok, Misfire and Fulcrum are standing in front two big doors, the doors are the only security they have with the dinobot.

The cowardly nature of Fulcrum came up, trembling with fear and tighten the key´s door in his hand, his look closely in the panel an couple minutes went he hear the voice of captain behind from him.

-open the door.

-¿Are you sure? ¿anyone want a couple minutes more and hear again the plan?-

A strong and heavy hit sound inside chamber and all keep quiet.

-I would be so very annoying too if I was locked for one month-said Misfire but his wings moves uncomfortable, thinking in the suicidal situation they are take.

-Misfire shut up, Fulcrum open the door-

With trembling hands, he try putt the key card in the panel but he mistake in the first attempt, the second attempt the key card slide thought the gap but was slide in the wrong side, given the light red with the signal "access denial", all time his spark didn’t stop beating and trembling hand start sweat.

An steady hand of Krok take the trembling hand of Fulcrum and slide the card in the panel so easy, the light shine in green and Krok quickly press the code numbers unlocking the door with a sound and giving access to the storage.

What they saw was disaster like war zone detonated inside, the walls incinerated with scratching marks and derives pulled somewhere, a fine layer surface wall burned began to fall and the ground with many pieces scattered around with the stronger fragrance of sulfur and ash in the storage giving their welcome.

They take a bit of time in think if would be good idea to give the step ahead inside, they peek a little more watching the damaged storage and found a quiet Grimlock standing with his face to the wall in front of them, sharpening his claws in the wall.

The three of them just look at Grimlock´s back a brief moment until Krok point somewhere in the place with low voice.

-There is-

The big fuel container in the other side to the room... a couple meters from Grimlock, so very closely.

-Its good... intact and moored in his site, just we take it and get out of here-said Krok, he carried his tools bag with the wrenches and some else more-disarm the security chain so quickly how we can do-

Fulcrum feels sick and step back or well he try because his back hit with Misfire

-Hey, we need you like distraction-

-… ¿I am the bait, really?-

-¿who else?-

-that beast gonna eat me if I´m near him-

Misfire looks kinda annoying but the expression on his face changes a one more friendly and smile.

-Then start scream loud so much can do you to Grimlock can hunting you, while Krok and me takes the fuel-

Fulcrum was interrupted by Krok before he could to argue with the seeker.

-Enough, let´s go now-

They moves with caution, the sound of claws rip in the metal surface are uncomfortable, some crutching under Krok feet and everybody enlarge his optics between surprise and fear, Grimlock stopped nailing his claws in the wall.

Fulcrum wanted to leave from there, Krok take the gun from his tools bag ready to shot but Misfire was the first in reacted of them, walking forward.

-hello again ¿you remember me, big boy?-

A brief moment of tension wraps everybody, the hand of Krok suspended a sec to take the gun keeping the calm and looking at Grimlock.

The minutes pass and Grimlock start to continues sharpening his claws in the wall with growl low, ignored the seeker, Misfire look behind move his head in signal "let’s go" the others. Misfire walks to in front, careless of the sound of his heels bouncing and staying close to Grimlock.

-he´s is crazy... broken to circuits-whisper Fulcrum, look with fear in the direction of the jet.

-¿Are you hungry? I thinking you have your tank void for a while ¿don´t you?-

Grimlock growl, scratching the wall so fast.

-oh I get it... you don’t like being locked-with a quick look from Misfire, he notice Krok and Fulcrum arrived where the fuel container is, with wrenches in hands and starting to work-I´m sorry ¿you know?... our deal wasn´t so fair to you-

The powerful and deep growl of Grimlock make tremble the storage so hard that having to beating the spark chamber of Misfire, the jet look down as his wings moving nervous, he can´t lie to himself about the fear run in his body that moment, he look up with caution the scratcher wall in trying to calm and far the fear while think he putt attention, he don’t really watch what are Grimlock scratcher but now that being very close Misfire notice some letters.

-¿Swoop?-

Again the warm feel came on in Grimlock hear the name, remember a female with more details and clear, the Cybertronian female flying high to the sky or around his arms. His spark hurt, his memories come back at him and a short minute Grimlock could read the names in the wall, the moan in anguish and his fingers touched the names engraved in abrupt scratchers but his touch was soft, in special of Swoop.

-They be...-the mouth of Misfire open in "0" understand what mean the letters-they are your family, the Dinobots-

All Grimlock´s memories making way in his head for the seeker´s words because for Grimlock who being so damaged mind he couldn´t reading itself, Misfire see the shine red grow through dinobot visor, a feels of emotions and not the rage or fury contained, it’s the first time for the seeker to see those emotions in the dinobot.

Slag, Swoop, Snarl and Sludge, names he can remember with intensity.

-You miss them ¿right?-

Grimlock turner around with slowness and putt his attention in Misfire but... when he do that his look came in the purples wings with the enemy fraction, that was enough to triggered him.

Decepticons…

Despicable Decepticons in the war zone, fallen cities devoured by fire and rotten bodies covering all surface of ground.

Misfire scream high with horror when the dinobot became a beast and take him so hard with violence.

-¡Misfire!-

The captain shouted and leaved the fuel container and run to help the jet and avoid be split in two by the former gladiator. Fulcrum tighten the wrench in his hand paralyzed by fear, he again putt the wrench in the screw and work faster in remove security chain entering a state very nervous, he looks over his shoulder at the crazy dinobot with Krok mounted on his back and the wrench under in the beast´s neck, while the dinobot dragging at Misfire in the ground from the wing.

Fulcrum had a hard moment to thing, sweat started to filtration in his hands so his tighten in the wrench start to difficulty, the nervous taking him and Fulcrum want cry of desperation. Misfire fought to get free of the dinobot, don’t can hold more the abuse in his wings, he active his turbines and press the heels behind the knee at Grimlock a full power. Grimlock roar, the action was enough to drop the purple wing and Misfire rolled in the ground far away from the dinobot. Krok try to keep kinda time mounted but he being fly against some containers and smash whatever them have inside.

Shaking the head both sides to move away the confusion of his mind, Grimlock soon looked up around as predator and Fulcrum scream in panic when the dinobot kept his attention in him, in reaction Fulcrum throw the wrench in self defense but the screw bounce on Grimlock´s head.

-¡no!-Misfire shouted but a sec he falling hitting his knee in the floor but he activated both turbines and move so fast ahead to overtake aside at Grimlock and have time to push at Fulcrum and takes him far away the claws of the autobot warrior.

-¡I AM GRIMLOCK!-

The unmistakable sound of jolting pieces from transformation capture the attention his audios, they feeling the energon cold run by cables and rhythm his spark grow so fast while they watching at Grimlock change in his alt mode, the beast mode in front his atonics optics.

A mouth with lethal fangs throw a powerful roar doing making the storage chamber tremble until in the deep of the WAP. Misfire give Fulcrum an hug and fly in full far away of Grimlock who run to catch them with his fangs open to throw the bite. Misfire barrel roll in middle his flying to get away the road the dinobot on time, the assault of Grimlock was so stronger that he mark a big dent the metal wall.

With difficulty Krok keep standing and point the gun in direction of the T Rex and shot, two bullets energy catch in the beast loin and heavy overload of massive electro ionization of feet to head of Grimlock who roar in hurt for three minutes. When finally the electricity stopped, Grimlock moan and takes air, his body throw white smoke while trembling for a moment, but he is still standing with his red optics soft light restarting systems.

Krok put the gun down and looking so stunned.

-He should have fallen in unconscious-

Grimlock shook his head in the confusion.

-¿why he still standing?-

The sulfur fragrance came in the air and the lighting of fire grow through neck to jaw of the dinobot in coming soon to worst, Misfire flew in front at Grimlock and start to calling his attention away from Krok.

-¡Hey loser, come here!-

A instant Misfire flew up of the Grimlock head on time to avoid the fire blast, changed into his alt mode Misfire show their skills to slip away with the fire blast following behind his turbines so near to touch him, the seeker changed again in middle air to fall and sit over T Rex loin start to mounted him, Grimlock stopped the assault roaring crazed and shaking the body as furious bull running and jumping around.

 

 

Meanwhile in the main room.

-¡captain! ¡I need that fuel now! the tank only have the 3% reserves working, in if  case the ship turn off we will need to take establish all manually systems to turn on motors and I don’t know how long will take it to activate motors on line again-

-¿what is wrong?-said Spinister next to the pilot-¿why are you so annoying?-

-we are without fuel, genius, this ship could stop in middle of nowhere in any time-

-¿Without fuel? Mmm fuel...-the surgeon tilt the head aside, the processor working a minutes finding the means, turner around and walk to the hall…

 

 

Fulcrum being a few meters with back to the wall outside of storage, he can see Spinister walking in the hall, his first reaction was to warn the surgeon about the pandemonium happening there but the state in panic freeze him of talk, he can’t moves or any else, the only thing he could do is look Spinister walking inside the storage...

In the middle of the chaos Spinister walk with steady steps direct to the fuel container and not giving any attention in the big T Rex giving a wild saddle with Misfire scream and yet mounted of the loin with his arms around Grimlock neck. Spinister soon found the container and work to remove the chain so easy, taken the fuel container both side with his hands and given a strong push to remove the security base and turn back to the way where he did came from.

-What the heck… -said Krok watching go in and out the surgeon like nothing.

In some point Misfire started to cry and Grimlock stop jump and run to the door and get out of there in heavy steps throught the wall, Fulcrum still trembling falls in the floor and having the long tail whipping so closely on his face.

Some irregular steps can be hear from the storage chamber, a few minutes later the captain Krok showed up of door, looks wounded with difficulty in standing, sparks of energy  jump from his optics, the leg showed a long wound with cables out places and amount pink energon spill to each step by step.

-¡Misfire!-said Krok seeing the dinobot tail disappear in the last corner -Mis... ¡ah!-a scream escaped from Krok while falling to the floor in sound wet and abrupt, more lights jumping from his injured leg.

Fulcrum go to help Krok who is surprised to see him there, he believed the other mech escaped in the first opportunity he had when Grimlock changed in his alt mode.

-You left us-said Krok a growl low, tighten jaw in the hurt-I don´t know why I don´t surprised for that-

-Don’t move, you spilling much energy-

-Some cables drop off site and maybe my pressure valve was cut, nothing of danger really, my leg is paralyzed-he notice the confused expression in Fulcrum face-I have bad connections in my knees, Spinister can fixed it, he always get pieces to replacement to my-

-But... ¿why?-

-¿why what?-

-¿why you needs so many changes pieces?-

Krok keep his attention in Fulcrum a brief moment.

-I am constructed cold-caution in his voice tone-you never needed pieces spare ¿do you?-

-…-

-… I get it-

 

 

 


	5. The clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah, My english is a kinda bad but I try it.

**The clarity**

The beast continued run in the hall and with the speed that he held his body hit against the wall many times, Grimlock don’t stop snarl, burning the wall of ship, the black smoke left Grimlock´s mouth and block the vision of the jet who rode the loin of big TRex and hug with his arms around of the neck, feel the vibration of motors under the metal and the warm of fire inside. the speed of his steps decreased a little and Grimlock start to walking with more calm and look around, trying to identify where was he and what be that place. Misfire open his optic, a kinda scared, look in front of him, the black smoke block part of his vision but not much like before, he still can feel the neck warm and the slow snarl under his hands, Misfire thinking how was possible that the big dinobot can stay so angry so faster but in the next second keep calm with anything or nothing, he wonder that while he still rode in the loin.

¿the big one pretend be calm? ¿or only he stops because feel so tired? Misfire think more in the second option, the dinobot are a kind of volatile guy anyway and unpredictable many times.

With a little move and some careful, Misfire removes his arms of neck and sits in the loin, still uncomfortable, he never rode a beast form before and less a dinobot as Grimlock was…

oh go to hell, was Misfire who we talking about, the same jet crazy who rode the big tiranosaurios and too the added of the energon with some addictives drugs into his internal system from the corpses he takes, keep quiet was not in his dictionary.

-so... ¿you are be calm now?-

A snarl was his answer.

-so... ¿that mean you won’t eat me?-

Silence.

Misfire leaned ahead, subtly, press his hands some heavy in the neck superior of Grimlock, though the Misfire´s weight was really nothing for Grimlock.

-¿you can... understand me?-

Silence.

-I take that like a yes and a no-

Grimlock´s nose let out air warm, he take some stops and up the head in high, he look like try to capture something in middle of air and back continue the walk, Misfire notice that too and hear clear the sound from the motors roared, vibration between his legs.

-you have hungry, big guy-he said high, point the obvious, the dinobot ignore the jet or maybe he doesn’t really get the words while Misfire incline the head aside thinking something- if you want, you can take my oil reserves-

He waits for some reaction of part the other but don’t have nothing, too Misfire think that maybe Grimlock was acting for instinct under the alt beast mode. The seeker snap the tongue and think if take the way of off rode or still sits there for a littler moment, not taking much time in that. Grimlock stops when he feels one leg displace of side and Misfire off and sounding his high heel hitting in the metallic floor. The jet walk away, waiting for some reaction from dinobot and careful in not give him the back, with slow move Grimlock tilt the head in "U" of side, watching at Misfire, the red optics shiny so lethal when look the decepticon emblem in Misfire´s wings all mistreated and littler discolored. For instinct Misfire contracted back his wings, while Grimlock snarl the seeker displace his hand in his subspace and took an item of cylinder form.

-is an canteen... energon reserves-he open it and the flavoring, not one good grave but is something, was arrived Grimlock´s nose and  waking up his attention- well, if you distrust, I will drink a bit-

 He did it, he was fine and show the drink are consumable, he give the canteen of energon at Grimlock... and Grimlock eat it in single bitten and scared at Misfire, being so near to lost his fingers, swallowing the canteen Grimlock turned back the way, get away in middle the halls and leave the seeker behind.

 

 


	6. PTSD

_**PTSD** _

_**(Post-traumatic stress disorder)** _

 

 

Krok don't trust so much in Misfire and Fulcrum, even less in Spinister in let them fly the ship and take them like partners co pilot, by fear to have a horrible death.

Oh, and talking of death...

They have a tyrannosaur wandering in freedom in the halls of the WAP, all thank for good intentions by Misfire, giving they some class about how to avoid the hysteria attack by claustrophobia that apparently Grimlock have.

-¿are you sure you can pilot?-Crankcase say to the captain.

-Spinister fix my oil leak-

-but your wounds still open, you needs regeneration yet- 

-¿you want a Misfire in my site?-he have a little tone of joke, looking the expression of horror and upset in the pilot put in himself.

-no, you do not worry with that, captain, you stay here the time you needs-

The scandal hear behind them and both look back a same time asking what's could be the origin that thing, them look Fulcrum jump and climbing cables as far as he can being of Grimlock, in his beast mode, sniffing the place and biting random things to find for some comestible to eat it.

-¡hey! you can’t eat it ¿whose turbo fox is?-Spinister said annoying, taking his tools far of Grimlock´s fangs.

-that thing is not turbo fox, you idiot, is a fucking dinobot-Crankcase said.

Grimlock snarl, scaring everybody.

-I, Grimlock, no stupid dinobot-

The crew keep silent, less Spinister, distracted with another thing as always.

-No way... ¿he talk?-Crankcase said low tone-¿can understand us?-

Apparently Spinister believed that question was for him and not a involuntary reaction from Crankcase itself product of the surprise.

-I don’t know... ¡hey turbo fox! ¿can you understand us?-Grimlock continues eating garbage and scrap, don't press attentions at surgeon with disorder attention deficit-mmm I don't think so he  do-

The dinobot walking away from the garbage, sniffing the air, trying to find more tools for calm his ravenous appetite.

With nerve up, Crankcase whisper itself, tighten his hand the in joystick.

-he will feed with us, if don’t found more scrap to eat, we were the next-

-we could have provisions, only we need get to the next planet to land-

-if we land it-Crankcase said annoying-meanwhile we can sacrifice Misfire to have one more day to live-

-¿what?-Krok said, shine his optic by the surprise.

-only if the dinobot make crazy for being starving-

Spinister look around, remember something important, maybe.

-¿where is Misfire?-

Everybody looks around too with the same asking in head, try to find the seeker defective and junkie.

-¿he ate him?-krok look at Crankcase so bad-It’s a possibility-

-Crankcase-

-Blessed Primus if he did it, giving us one day to live-

First is clear, Crankcase said it like sarcastic joke, but with the time pass, all crew becoming have nerves and paranoia, they have a dinobot present there searching food between scrap, cables and oxide pieces in his way, they are witness to see how the dinobot ate a big metal pipe without difficult and only of a bite.

Krok down against his chair with the look missed in front, his hand press the switch aside his helmet, open a line with the seeker, the channel don’t have any sign, he try it again but the line sounding with the dead silence.

-oh... Primus... oh lord-

He starting delusions, see the corpse of seeker dismembered between big jaw with those long fangs pouring oils and piercing metal.

_-We can sacrifice Misfire-_

The words from his pilot hit in his head so hard.

_-Only if the dinobot make crazy for being starving-_

With move so very slowly, Kror look at Grimlock, the long tail meander a side to side in the air, the dinobot incline head in the floor ate something tools or pieces, many by Spinister did it when played in build and disarming machines only for entertainment.

-He ate Misfire-

Crankcase look at captain.

-he ate the stupid seeker-repeated.

-scrap-Crankcase said-¿now what will we do?-

-¿what will we do?-Krok repeated more itself, lost.

-We will not have that damn thing walking around  ready to ate other mech, if he want a second snack so could will be Fulcrum the next because he is completely useless- 

But the K/Class kamikaze run away of there so quickie in the first moment when he hear his name as "the next sacrifice".

-look at that coward, the circuits he have to run away-Crankcase annoying, searching the pilot automatic and reprogramming the travel course-I told you that the big one makes me very nervous being out of his cell... but nobody listen to me-

Krok´s nervous fingers hit the knees, his own mind don't stop in imagine the worst scenery with the dinobot giving a gluttony feast. Crankcase being in the same place like the captain, thinking in the injustices of the life is a shit even if his unique expression was the eternal seriousness because if he have another feeling reflect in his face he would have chances to suffering another paralysis, avoid with all his will the panic keep inside itself and more when feel the warm breath aside. Krok and Crankcase looked sideways the big jaw, showing the fangs shine by slime, the panel crystals fogging by the heavy steam breath, the beast´s nose sniffing deep accompanied the low snarl grow up from neck, put both in the slope sanity. 

So near, very close, the dinobot open slowly the mouth, drip slime between lethal fangs shine by humidity, the sulfur fragrance hit olfactory sensors of both pilots and that give them some chills under uncomfortable silence, his look in front as statues.

The dinobot roars hard when detect the fear in both of them, Krok and Crankcase hallucinated his own death, the TRex wreck his bodies, bowels cables slip to the floor with oils drip, maybe a death slow or maybe fast. "I had a good life" they think that "this is the end of my journey" and too "¡damn you fucking thing, ate me! ¡ate me now!" but Krok and Crankcase has the same complain about all his shit of shitter its Misfire fault.

-¡big one! ¡looks what I found for you!-

-Krok... I hear Misfire´s voice in the other side-Crankcase´s hands tighten in the chair arms, so tense.

-¿I what, what?-

-my too, I can hear him-

Grimlock close his mouth sound the hit metal with metal and step back to looks at seeker purple coming into the main hall with a big smile and holding a box. The dinobot´s red optics turner dark, staring in the seeker.

-¿what’s wrong? ¿what so quiet here?-

Leaving out the trance, captain and pilot looks back with astonishment, there in front Misfire are still alive but very alive.

-¡Misfire! ¡you are alive!-

-¿isn't supposed to be you are died?-

The poor seeker look conduced.

-¿why I would be died?-

-¡because Grimlock devoured you!-now Krok was who looks confused-you died a few a minutes ago-

-hey Misfire ¿you were devoured?-Spinister chills at Misfire since the other side of ship-¿Can I keep you high heels?-

-Nobody stays with my heels-

-But you are dead now-

-¡I´m not dead! ¡I´m still here!-but he doubt-¿or I ´am not? ¿what happened me?-

-Grimlock, he... he did not it ¿right?-Krok take a couple minutes in keep his mind clear-I think I hallucinated-

-That was feel so real-Crankcase said-I hallucinated too, captain-

The surgeon stop whatever did it, looks everybody.

-all we have serious problems with this post war-

They noddle with the head.

-amen the war is over-said the seeker, next to the captain to speak.

-were alive...-

-cowards live last-Crankcase snarl low.

-is not true, a different of you guys, I ´am a fugitive deserter-everybody looks at Misfire-I ran away because in the army going to execute me, but all you guys hated this war and your just want to get away from it, you are not cowards-

-Fulcrum is a coward-Crankcase said.

-that, nobody puts in doubt it-seeker said.

-mmm ¿what happen to you? ¿can tell me your story?-Spinister said very curious, forget over and over again the Misfire´s background, problems with his attention deficit and in part he hates hear the few minutes the "bla bla bla" infinite of seeker-¿what are you fugitive?-

-is a very short story that involves a machine gun, an apparent misunderstand and a dozen dead Decepticons-

-¿apparent or intentional?-

A dangerous shine light up in Misfire´s red optics, a brief brightness and flirting smile.

-my finger slipped-

-oh that was a bad lucky-Spinister said, moves side to side the head.

-yeah ¿you know?-Misfire tilt the head, memories run inside him-accidents happen-

A brief laugh involved the Krok´s crew one by one, showing the damage mental states between them without hide it, a dark scene that could disturbing others mechas if see this group of decepticons in particular, in other part, Grimlock ignored them, devouring all the tools that Spinister forgot for a moments, laugh as maniac.

 

 

 


End file.
